Unfaithful
by Rosytron
Summary: Just a little songfic about Lathenia and Marduke. Unfaithful by Rihanna. Oneshot


_Just a little songfic about Lathenia and Marduke… Unfaithful by Rihanna. Most of it's from Lathenia's view point, with a bit of Marduke's._

**_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_**

I undo the purple sash around my waist and pull off my short, tight white dress. I move towards my vanity mirror and begin cleaning the make-up off my smudged face. I told to meet me again tomorrow, same time, same place. Deep down I know that I still love my monster of a soul mate, Marduke.

_**He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true.**_

I am aware of Lathenia's relationship with King Richard. It's killing me inside. I need her. Why did save me if she didn't care. I can't do anything about it. She is my mistress. My lover. My soul mate, but I can't stop her.

**_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying._**

I know he knows he's been giving me strange looks all day. I catch his eye, immediately regretting it. I see the hurt in them. I hear a stray thought 'Why did you bring me back if you just want to be with him'. I pretend that it has no effect on me, but I hate what I'm doing to him.

**_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore._**

I sit in the empty courtyard, thinking about Lathenia. I should rip her lover limb to limb. My rage disappears. Replaced by a deep sadness, if I didn't look like this, she would be with me. Not him. I want to die.

**_I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer._**

I pull on a sexy black dress, doing up the ties of the corset with just one thought. I apply black lipstick, eyeliner and mascara. It's going to be rough tonight and I'm going to get some answers out of him. I tell Marduke that I'm going to meet some other Order members for a progress meeting. I didn't need to lie. We both know exactly where I'm going.

_**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**_

I can't do this anymore, I need this information, but I don't want to hurt him. There has to be another way. I think though all the alternatives, finally deciding that this is the only way. I take a deep breath and walk into the room. My lover lies waiting on the bed. He pulls on top of him and starts removing my clothes.

_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**_

"So are you going give me what I want now?" I ask as I lie next to him on the bed. "I'll give you anything" he whispers. Great! I've got him now. "Where is the treasury of weapons" "In Athens. Lorian keeps them under close guard" he says. I get up pulling my clothes back on, "Same time, same place" I whisper

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer **_

Lathenia stands in front of me. "Did you get her?" she asks. I nod. She smiles. "Good, lock her in the cage" that I won't do. I already kidnapped my daughter. I will not lock her up! "No, I won't. I only just got her back. I'm not going to let her die of hypothermia" "You will, if you want me to stop my relationship with Richard" I reluctantly take Neriah up to the 'cage' and lock her there. Her eyes convey fear. I want to comfort her, but I can't. I force myself to turn away and leave her.

_**Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore) **_

I lied, I went to see Richard again tonight, and he's starting to make me very happy. I went because I wanted to. Not because I needed to and I didn't ask any questions. I enjoyed the feeling of his body. His toned muscles, his deep blue eyes. It all makes me so happy, but I wish I didn't have to hurt Marduke to be happy.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)**_

I have to admit, when Ethan told me Lathenia was dead, I didn't feel anything. She hurt me to much to deserve my sorrow. She killed me inside. Her unfaithfulness made me wonder if I'd made the right choose, betraying the Guard, but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm dieing and I'm glad.

_Unfaithful…………………_


End file.
